Foreplay
by thearistocrat
Summary: Amami just wants Hibari to make her feel good for once. When she asks him for his help he has just one little condition. Will she be able to fulfil it? 18xOC Smutty one-shot.


I couldn't go to sleep because I've been writing this out in my head, and now I've finally typed it. I probably still won't be able to sleep, but at least I got some good 18xOC smut in. =]

**I own nothing.** Except for Amami.

* * *

_"M-Midori ta-tanabiku..."_

"That's right. Keep going, Amami," Hibari smirked, his hands already fondling her breasts under her bra. She gripped his biceps and bit her lips to keep from moaning.

_"Namimori no~"_ she took in a shaky breath as he unclasped the back of her bra and let it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. He bent low, his hot breath washing over her nipple, causing her to jerk and shudder between him and the wall she was pushed up against.

"Hng," he grunted.

Knowing he wanted her to sing more, she racked her brain for the rest of the lyrics to the school anthem. _"Dai naku...shou naku ga ii~"_

Hibari snaked one hand under her skirt and groped her hips before sliding down to firmly grip her cheeks. Switching nipples, he sucked and bit her breast. His other hand slid down her waist and pulled her thigh up so that her legs could circle around his waist. Not pleased with her lack of singing, he grunted again for her to continue.

_"Itsumo kawaranu. Su-sukoyaka ken-AH!"_ Amami gasped as his slid a finger over her wet core. It was covered with thin cotton but the slightest touch caused her to jerk into his finger.

"Ken_age_," he corrected.

She would have scowled, but he was making her feel too good at the moment. His fingers pushed her panties to the side and his hot mouth left her nipple to venture downwards to her navel. He grasped her thighs roughly and pushed her up so that her legs sat on his shoulders and her wet folds were for his taking.

_"Aah, tomo n-ni utaou. Namimori chuu,"_ she sang, not wanting him to stop as he kissed and lightly sucked the area around her swollen, pink folds. One arm pushed itself into her mouth to keep from screaming as he flicked his tongue over her clit. Her other hand gripped his hair and she muffled another cry as he sucked on her bundle of nerves.

He stopped suddenly and scoffed, looking up at her with a raised brow. Amami's muscles tightened as she tried to control her urge to push herself into his mouth. Looking away from him she quickly sang the song in her head again to get to the point she left off on. _"Asa tsuyu ka-kagayaku namimo-mori n-no."_

She shuddered and her hand tightened around his hair as he went back to giving her the ultimate pleasure. She couldn't control the tears leaking down her burning cheeks as he pushed his tongue deeper into her entrance. This time she couldn't stop her mewl and Hibari had to hold her hips in place with his hands to keep her from bucking into him.

As he varied himself with sucking, kissing, and licking, she could no longer create a clear thought. Air came in harder and her breath went out heavier. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, sobs racking through her body. She no longer felt the wall she was pushed up against, or the cool air blowing onto her exposed skin. Her senses were completely enraptured by the body under her. She closed her eyes and gasped as she neared her climax. She was so close, she could feel herself shuddering uncontrollably before reaching the very end. And then...it was gone.

She looked down and locked eyes with her tormentor. "W-what?"

Habari scoffed. "I haven't heard you finish the anthem."

She chocked a little as her head tried to straighten itself out. The lyrics weren't coming to her at all. In fact, she didn't even know what anthem he meant. Her head was a mess and she was still shuddering and craving her release. She tried to grind herself into him, but his hands had a firm hold on her hips.

"I-I don't r-remember."

Hibari simply smirked. He slid her down from the wall until she was pressed between it and his chest again. "How disgraceful," he scoffed and moved away from her. With her support gone, Amami's legs crumbled underneath her and she collapsed onto the floor.

The door shut behind the prefect and the girl continued to sit with her stomach coiling and squirming. As her breath evened out and her head cleared itself she scrunched her face in fury. "Kyoya, you bastard! See if you'll be having any sex for the next few months!" She punched her fist into the ground, knowing her threat wouldn't effect him. Picking her bra up and putting it back on, she growled angrily, "This is the last time I ever ask him for just a little bit of foreplay."

* * *

I guess this is a lemon, right? Or maybe a lime... This would be my first one, although they didn't go all the way. I hope it wasn't too bad and, hopefully, there aren't a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes.

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
